


but i expect, you expect, we expect

by SUGARCOSMOS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, renjun calls yukhei daddy, renjun cute ass, renjun is just small and gay and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGARCOSMOS/pseuds/SUGARCOSMOS
Summary: Yukhei is a little too vanilla so Renjun decides to take matters in his own hands to spice it up a little. Unfortunately for him, what he expects is a bit different.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 71





	but i expect, you expect, we expect

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so like, pls bear with me,,, also i didn't really proof read so sorry if there are any mistakes !!!

Yukhei was a patient man. He was slow to anger and when he did get angry, he barely raised his voice. After he calms down he would always apologize. He loved to show his affection for the younger, loved to shower him with kisses. Whenever they fucked, he always made sure Renjun felt good. 

He was a good man and Renjun knew that.

That’s why it was so surprising when Yukhei just stood with his back to his bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest. 

**“Do you know what you did?”** Yukhei asked, his gaze fixed on the younger. Renjun feigned innocence, shaking his head as he stared up at his lover.

That was such a big lie. 

Of course, Renjun knew what he was doing, he planned it out perfectly. Sure, he loved how gentle and kind Yukhei is during sex, he adored it, but sometimes, Renjun wants to be facefucked until tears are streaming down his cheeks. He wants to not be able to talk for the next day. Or week.

The couple spent the day with Yukhei’s brother and Renjun’s friend Kunhang and their group of friends. From when Yukhei picked Renjun up, the smaller could feel the elder’s gaze burning through the shorts he was wearing.

God, the number of times Yukhei would express his appreciation for those shorts. They had the perfect tightness around his ass and would push it up ever-so-slightly to where Yukhei just wants to ruin — well, if you've been paying attention you know that he isn’t exactly ruining Renjun, anyways —in short, those shorts make Yukhei’s mind run wild.

Occasionally throughout the day, Renjun made it a habit to accidentally drop things and bend over in front of Yukhei, just to start off. At other times, he would let go of his boyfriend’s hand and grab a hold of Kunhang’s or Jaemin’s, gawking at the size of their arms. He would smirk whenever he would see Yukhei’s expression, feeding off of the jealous aura.

Just to top it all off, Renjun would always, always, _always,_ find some sort of way to touch Yukhei, and not like holding hands or playing around with his hair. Whenever they’d sit down anywhere, his hands would just slightly graze Yukhei’s crotch as if he didn’t mean to. 

Whenever he could, he would try and press against Yukhei’s front and maybe grind against him a little bit before moving away. 

Did Renjun regret every single action that silently pissed Yukhei off before they got home? No. Does he regret it now? Kind of.

Renjun knew that Yukhei wouldn't play rough. It wasn’t exactly his thing. Even if Renjun did bring it up, he knew he wouldn't go all in. At most, he would leave more marks on his body. 

Thankfully, Renjun knew just how to push Yukhei’s buttons. He just hopes that it all goes to his plan.

Yukhei stayed silent and narrowed his eyes as Renjun toyed with the hem of his shorts. 

**“I’m-”**

**“I didn’t say you could speak.”** His voice was cold, almost like he was actually angry at Renjun. It surprised him a bit before he squirmed a little bit. The words sent chills down his spine and to his crotch. 

Yukhei lightly chuckled and pushed himself off of the wall, taking a couple of steps forward until he stood in front of Renjun who sat at the foot of their bed. He roughly took Renjun’s face in his hands, smirking as he did so.

 **“You know, you didn’t have to push me like that so that you could get what you want. You could have just told me instead of pissing me off.”** Yukhei played around with Renjun’s hair, stroking his cheek lightly before leaning in near his ear. **“But instead someone had to be a brat and flirt with one of our friends** **_and_ ** **my brother?”**

Yukhei’s deep chuckle near Renjun’s ear was really doing things to him. He unconsciously closed his eyes as his hands moved onto Yukhei’s arms. 

**“You’re just a filthy little** **_whore_** **.”** Each one of those words went in Renjun’s ears and down to his cock that was leaking with precum. Yukhei pulled away, leaning against the dresser. **“If you know what you want so bad, do it.”**

Renjun opened his mouth to speak but then shut it as soon as he remembered what Yukhei told him earlier. _God_ Yukhei is the only man that truly makes him go crazy horny.

**“Speak.”**

Renjun cleared his throat and rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. Any side of Yukhei could get him on his knees but this side, this side he has never seen before and he loves it.

**“I, um, I-I-”**

**“I, um, I-I,”** Yukhei mocked, laughing softly. “Spit it out. C’mon, you _do_ know how to speak, right?”

Renjun nodded and Yukhei signaled him to speak. Renjun gulped and wiped his hands on his thighs again. 

**“God, you don’t deserve to get fucked. You can’t even tell me what you want. If you want to be pleasured so bad, do it yourself.”** Renjun just stared at Yukhei, who signaled him to go on. **“I know you know how to do this. Go on, I’ll just stand here.”**

 **“What?”** Renjun spoke up, blinking a couple of times as Yukhei just raised a single eyebrow.

 **“So now you wanna talk.”** Yukhei scoffed and took a few steps toward the smaller. **“You want to be pleasured, right? You want me to fuck you like the whore you are but, frankly, I don’t think you deserve my time or energy. If you want it so much, do it yourself. Prove to me that you deserve to be fucked.”**

Renjun was hesitant but moved over to the middle of the bed, now sitting on his legs. Yukhei smirked at the younger and went back to the drawer. Renjun slowly started to fiddle with his zipper but it seems that one of them was more impatient. 

**“Oh so** **_now_ ** **you get shy? You had so much confidence grinding on me in public and bending over to show your ass to everyone who could see.”** Renjun felt his ears get hot as the words came out of Yukhei’s mouth. The elder wasn’t wrong, the amount of confidence that Renjun radiated throughout the day was too much to keep track of. 

Luckily for Renjun, he hopes, he was slowly gaining back that confidence the more the zipper went down. Once the zipper was down, he shimmied his shorts and panties off and kicked them off to the floor.

Don’t judge the guy, Donghyuck bought him apeach panties as a gag gift for his birthday but they’re really comfortable.

 **“Keep your eyes on me.”** Yukhei ordered and Renjun willingly obeyed. He gulped lightly as his hand wrapped around his leaking cock, beginning to move slowly. 

As he started to pace himself at a nice speed, his hand came up to his mouth and he bit it softly to try and prevent himself from moaning. He laid on his back, his toes curling from the pleasure. Yukhei came back up to him, removing his hand from his mouth. 

**“I wanna hear you moan, don’t stop yourself.”** Renjun nodded as Yukhei wedged his mouth open with his thumb and the younger began to suck on it lightly. Yukhei could feel the vibrations from Renjun moans through his thumb and he smirked. 

**“A-ah~”** Renjun’s voice was slightly muffled due to Yukhei’s thumb but he got his point across. 

Renjun could feel his head get a little hazy as his pace began to increase more as time passed by. Between the flick of his wrist and sucking Yukhei’s thumb, he couldn’t really tell that time had passed. 

**“I-I”** Renjun could feel the familiar knot in his stomach appear, **“Yukhei I-”**

Yukhei shook his head and Renjun took a guess at what he was disagreeing with. 

**“Daddy I wan’ cum.”** Renjun mumbled. Yukhei didn’t show any sign of disapproval and just hummed. Renjun’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came all over his hand and twitching cock.

He was surprised that Yukhei even let him cum. Wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment of some sort? 

**“Did,”** Renjun took a pause to catch his breath, **“Did I do good?”**

Yukhei hummed, removing his thumb from Renjun’s mouth to scoop some cum off of the other’s cock. He brought his thumb back to Renjun’s mouth, making him suck on it and taste his own cum. He then took it out, sucking on it for a bit.

 **“I don’t think so.”** Yukhei removed Renjun’s hand from his cock, replacing it with his own. He began to pump it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip and smirking when he saw Renjun’s immediate reaction.

**“I wanna hear you beg for it.”**

Did Renjun think begging to be fucked would be worth it? At the moment, not really. 

Will he still do it? Hell fucking yeah. He wants to be fucked till he can’t speak and if he has to beg for it, so be it.

Yukhei’s pace was slow and torturous. He could go fast if he wants and he could go slow as he wants but considering the fact that Renjun just came down from an orgasm, it made it more painful. He was still a bit sensitive and he could feel his back arch off the bed. 

The way Yukhei’s thumb brushed over his tip was an extremely dangerous mix of pain and pleasure but thankfully the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. As much as the over sensitivity was really hitting Renjun, the slow build up of pleasure was so much.

 **“I can’t hear anything from you.”** Yukhei’s voice brought Renjun out of the small trance he was in and he sighed softly. Renjun shut his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a non-verbal response. He couldn’t really pinpoint what it was but it was something of a moan or a hum. 

**“C’mon, you were so vocal earlier, what happened? Tell me what you want and maybe I’ll give it to you.”**

**“Please fuck me I want m-more!”** Renjun stuttered slightly as he felt Yukhei speed up a little and he moaned quietly. 

**“Keep going.”**

**“Faster please! I’ll be good promise, please more!”** Yukhei was happy to follow Renjun’s requests as he enjoyed seeing Renjun wiggle and beg for more. This was still pretty new to him but seeing how Renjun wasn’t uncomfortable made him continue on.

**“Hah~ ‘m sorry I was bad I’ll be good fuck me please daddy ‘m sorry faster faster~”**

Renjun could feel the familiar knot build up again and his hands searched for whatever he could grab and his hands landed on the bed sheets. 

**“‘m gonna cum again can I cum please?”** Renjun’s hazy eyes opened to look at Yukhei and the older just nodded, speeding up his pace even more. Renjun’s breath hitched as he came, his body jerking a bit as Yukhei completely milked him out, ribbons falling over his shirt and stomach. 

Yukhei pulled Renjun’s now cum-covered shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. He placed marks all over the younger’s chest and neck, making sure to take his time on Renjun’s most sensitive spots.

**“Will daddy fuck me now?”**

Yukhei didn’t know he liked being called daddy this much. He could get used to this. 

He continued to go lower, sucking on one of Renjun’s nipples and playing with the other one just because he liked how small and pliant Renjun felt under him. He fucking loved it.

 **“Maybe.”** Yukhei mumbled against the younger’s chest. **“Prep yourself first and we’ll see.”**

Renjun lazily nodded, his eyes following Yukhei as he rummaged through their bedside drawer. Once Yukhei found their half-empty bottle of lube, he tossed it in Renjun’s direction. He watched as Renjun squirted the cold substance on his fingers, pushing them against his hole. 

He slid his first finger in all the way to the knuckle, shivering lightly. He curled his finger ever-so slightly and whined when he couldn’t find his prostate. It was so unfair, Yukhei was always able to find it easily. He lazily spread himself open, slowly adding a second and a third whenever he felt he was ready. 

Yukhei just watched as he did so and to be honest, it made Renjun feel a little embarrassed as he did so. He also wanted to cum really bad but he couldn’t pleasure himself enough to do so. His movements started to slow down as he threw his head back in exhaustion and a little bit of defeat. 

**“Do you think you’re fully prepped?”** Yukhei asked. Renjun nodded, his eyes glimmering. Yukhei stayed silent for a second before shaking his head. **“I don’t think so.”**

Just as Renjun was about to protest, Yukhei pulled Renjun’s fingers out and stuck three of his own in. His fingers brushed against Renjun’s sweet spot immediately, making his toes curl and his back arch. 

He let out a high-pitched moan and Yukhei continued to curl his fingers. His long fingers made it so easy for Renjun to feel the knot in his stomach again.

 **“I’m gon’ cum.”** Renjun’s voice was breathy and near a whisper, like he almost didn’t want to say it. Yukhei merely hummed and curled his fingers at a faster pace. 

Renjun tried to squeeze his legs together because for heaven’s sake this was soon going to be his third orgasm. Yukhei pulled them apart, pushing one of them against Renjun’s chest as the younger came once again, his body shivering. If Renjun knew any better, he would know how much this would pain him but it still shocked him when it happened. 

Tears were forming in his eyes as he felt Yukhei pull his fingers out. Even though he knew the more he cums the more it would hurt, he still didn’t feel satisfied. Yukhei didn’t fuck him yet.

Renjun whined softly, fighting against himself to yell at Yukhei to just fuck him senseless already. The buildup was starting to take a toll on him and he could swear that if he had to wait any longer he might just give up and fall asleep or something like that. But he knew he wouldn’t. 

Yukhei just knew how to keep him on his knees- he meant toes. 

He watched silently as Yukhei unbuckled and pulled off his belt with one hand. Wow… Renjun would be lying if he said that he didn’t just get hard again. Could you blame him? That was hot as fuck. 

Now that he was actually looking and paying attention, he could see the large bulge in Yukhei’s pants and by large, he meant _large_. His mouth was basically watering at the sight. The only thing on his mind was cock and dick. 

He was just a little cockslut, that’s what he was. Just a little toy for Yukhei to use for his own pleasure, just a little cocksleeve. 

Yukhei held both of Renjun’s wrists in his hand and tied them to the headboard with his belt, making sure that the younger couldn’t move them at all. He smirked softly as he saw Renjun pull against them with a pout on his lips.

Renjun watched intently as Yukhei fully pulled his jeans and shirt off, leaving him in his boxers. His eyes unintentionally traveled towards Yukhei’s crotch but he couldn’t help it. He was horny and Yukhei is fucking sexy as hell.

 **“Eyes on me.”** Yukhei ordered and Renjun obeyed just as he should. 

His eyes moved up to Yukehi’s eyes and he felt like he was getting smaller the more he stared into them. He felt more exposed. Even though he was stark naked, he felt like Yukhei could almost read his mind, like he was looking into him more than at him. 

Yukhei pulled his cock out and Renjun fought the urge to stop and stare at it. He wanted to put it in his mouth and suck him dry but he couldn’t.

God he was so horny. 

Yukhei watched Renjun’s eyes following him as he poured a good amount of lube onto his dick, rubbing it all over. He hissed as the cold substance made its way around his cock and he rubbed what was left on his hand on Renjun’s entrance. The younger spread his legs unconsciously, whining softly at the lack of contact.

 **“Look at you spreading your legs like the little whore you are.”** Yukhei chuckled softly, grabbing at Renjun’s legs and tossing them over his shoulders before pressing forward so that Renjun’s thighs were pressing against both of their chests. 

Renjun’s mouth opened as he could feel Yukhei’s tip push against his hole, finally entering. Once his tip was fully in, Yukhei paused, leaving Renjun in anticipation. It wasn’t long until Yukhei quickly and suddenly slammed the rest of his cock in, earning an audible gasp from Renjun. 

The younger’s eyes began to water and his back arched off the bed from the sudden stretch. As much as he wanted to say he was fully stretched, the way Yukhei’s cock fucked him open made him think otherwise. 

Yukhei continued to pull out just to slam back in a couple of times before finally thrusting at a consistent pace. It was agonizingly slow and each time Renjun thought he would pick up his pace, he would just continue to slide in and out as slow as possible. Renjun whined softly as Yukhei did so, pulling against his restraints.

 **“Use your words if you want something. Don’t just whine and expect me to read your mind.”** Renjun’s eyes glossed over as he felt Yukhei rub against all the right spots but with his slow pace he just wasn’t satisfied. 

**“F-faster please~”** Renjun choked out. Yukhei hummed in response and in Renjun’s favor, sped up.

His pacing went from extremely slow to extremely fast and Renjun barely had time to react. His first instinct was to hold onto something, anything but he couldn’t with Yukhei’s belt around his wrists. All he could do was pull against them and hope that it grounds him somehow.

He let out a high pitched, almost whiny, moan near Yukhei’s ear, encouraging the elder to speed up even more if that was even possible. One of Yukhei’s hands made their way to Renjun’s leaking cock and pumped it a couple of times.

 **“Am I being a good baby for daddy?”** Renjun’s voice was breathy and like his moans, high-pitched. He was surprised that he could even form coherent sentences with Yukhei hitting his prostate like a jackhammer.

 **“You’re such a good baby for me, taking daddy in so well.”** Yukhei’s deep voice rang in Renjun’s ears and the only thing he could focus on was Yukhei’s grunts that mixed in so well with his moans. 

Yukhei’s thumb rubbing against his slit and his fat cock felt against his walls pushed him closer and closer to the edge and the only thing Renjun could do was moan. 

**“‘M close again-”** Yukhei placed kisses on Renjun’s neck, biting on the sensitive skin. Renjun’s back arched off the bed as he came again, small little spurts of white painting Yukhei’s hand and part of his abdomen. It started to hurt a little more with it being his fourth orgasm. 

Yukhei slowed down, undoing the restraint around Renjun’s wrists. Once they were off, Renjun’s hands grabbed onto Yukhei’s toned back, scratching as the elder started to pick up his pace once more. 

With him jackhammering Renjun’s sweet spot, Renjun could feel himself growing harder once more to his dismay. He whined softly and Yukhei hummed, his hands making their way to Renjun’s neglected nipples, tweaking them as he continued to pound into his boyfriend. 

**“Daddy’s close baby, just a little bit longer.”** Yukhei whispered softly in Renjun’s ear. It was a nice change to everything before and it helped a little bit. 

It was easier for the familiar knot in Renjun’s stomach to get tighter as he had came so many times that night, meaning that it wouldn’t be long before he came again. With him growing tighter around Yukhei, the elder figured this out quite quickly. 

**“Are you close?”** The younger nodded his head with tears welling in his eyes as he came, nearly nothing coming out this time. 

It didn’t take long for Yukhei to come with one final thrust, finally filling up Renjun. He slowly pulled out, wiping the younger’s tears away with his thumbs as he laid down next to him, pulling him in close. He placed kisses on Renjun’s cheeks and a couple on his lips, whispering loving words in his ears to counter everything he called him earlier. 

**“Was I too harsh?”** Yukhei whispered, brushing Renjun’s hair off of his forehead before placing a kiss there. Renjun shook his head, closing his eyes. 

**“A little but I could handle it.”** Renjun muttered. Yukhei got off of the bed, the mattress popping back up at the loss of his weight. Renjun whined softly, this time because of the loss of warmth next to him. 

His ears were filled with the sound of water running and soon Yukhei was back, picking him up and slowly putting him down in the bath, getting in behind him. He rubbed his back softly, placing kisses on the younge’s shoulders as he muttered small words of endearments into his skin. 

**“I love you.”** The giant whispered. 

**“I love you, too.”** Renjun whispered back. 

**“Next time don’t flirt with Kunhang I got jealous…”** Renjun could feel Yukhei pout and he giggled lightly. 

**“Oh c’mon Yukhei we were having a moment!”**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @/SUGARCOSMOS


End file.
